A Manuscript entitled "Prenatal Development of the Human with Specific Reference to Oral-Facial Structures" is aimed at publication of a monograph under the authorship of Dr. Hideo Nishimura on complete descriptive study of the normal and abnormal development of human embryo and fetus with special reference to the head and oral-facial complex. This will furnish dentists, oral surgeons, and other biomedical scientists with the most reliable standard for their studies on the related subjects. The manuscript will be for disposition by the National Institute of Dental Research.